Kisaka Hideko
Kisaka Hideko '(キサカ日出子 ''Kisaka Hideko) is one of the main cures of Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!. Her cure form is 'Cure Primrose '(キュアプリムローズ '' Kyuapurimurōzu'') and her theme color is Yellow. Appareance Hideko has blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wears a violet jacket without sleeves, a blue blouse with short sleeves, a white short and violet sneakers. Also a blue bracelet. As Cure Primrose, her clothes change to a Yellow dress with a blue belt. In the left side of the belt has a blue ribbon. The sleeves of her dress are blue instead of yellow, and the skirt has blue stripes. She wears dark blue boots and her hair gets longer and tied in a ponytail in the right side of her head. Personality Hideko likes to read fantasy books and is a good actress. History Coming Soon Relationships 'Topaz '- Her fairy partner. 'Tsubasa Musa '- Cure Primrose '''"The overflowing color of the sun! Cure Primrose!" 太陽のあふれカラー! キュアプリムローズ! '' Taiyō no afure karā! Kyuapurimurōzu!'' Cure Primrose '(キュアプリムローズ '' Kyuapurimurōzu) is Hideko's alter ego. She usually interprets people in the middle of her fights. Alone, she perform Primrose Yell and Bright Flame. With the others, Rainbow Silver Power. Attacks *Primrose Yell '- her solo finisher. *'Bright Flame '- Her other solo finisher. *'Rainbow Silver Power' - Her finisher with the other cures. Sub Attacks *'Starlight Spiral''' *'Bright Sword Flash' 'Transformation 'Pretty Cure, Yellow Painting! '- First, she put her right arm in the air, making her Color Shape Palette appear. She hugs Topaz and a yellow light appears in Topaz's collar. Topaz shouts "Let's go!" and a Crystal Pen appears. Hideko's clothes dissapears and she surrounded with a yellow light looking calm to the Palette. She puts the crystal pen in the little hole. The make colors were black. She guides the little hole to the other side, making the make turn into yellow. The mirror shines and Primrose's make up and hair appears. Then, she raises again her hand, and light cover her entire arm, making a yellow ribbon appear in her arms. Then, the light runs to her legs and her shoes appear. This light turn into a little heart, she put it in the left side in the place that will be her belt, and the ribbon appears, and then her dress. Her Color Shape Palette turns into a little heart, she put this heart in the middle of her chest, making the ribbon appear. Finally, she introduces herself and strikes a pose. Etmology '''Kisaka '(キサカ) - ''Ki ''means "Yellow", and ''Saka ''means "hill". '''Hideko (日出子) - Means "Light of the sun". Songs Hideko's voice actor, Yūko Minaguchi, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. *Fairy of the Shining Sun *Neon Yellow (Sparkling Remix) *Magical Sun Duets *Rainbow Flower *Crystal Heart Trivia *She is the first cure to have ribbons instead of arm warners or gloves. *Her voice is the same as Flora's. *She is the only Rainbow! Cures with 2 finisher attacks. *She is the second cure to have a remixed image song, after Hanasaki Tsubomi. Gallery HidekoEpisode3.png|Hideko, episode 3. Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor